Dulce sorpresa
by bibliofilia
Summary: En las últimas semanas, Katniss y el Sr. Mellark han estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por conservar su relación en secreto. Continuacion de dulce tentacion. ADVERTENCIA: Este relato contiene escenas de carácter explícito, erótico y está diseñado para adultos, 18. Tampoco es de mi autoridad, solo lo adapto sin fines de lucro. Autora: L.J. Anderson
1. Chapter 1

Esperé ansiosamente, por lo que sentí horas, preguntándome cuando respondería Annie a mi mensaje más reciente. Aunque no habían pasado más que unos minutos. Simplemente me sentía un poco impaciente. Un rápido vistazo a la hora me dijo que habían pasado ocho minutos exactos y por la forma en que estaba mirando el reloj y preocupándome sobre lo que estaba haciendo mi mejor amiga, sin discusión, podría oficialmente etiquetarme como patética.

—Katniss, la cena está lista. — llamó mamá desde algún lugar abajo. Tenía la esperanza que para el momento en que la cena estuviera hecha Annie hubiese respondido, dándome una excusa para no comer con mi madre y su nuevo novio.

Con un suspiro de decepción, me levante de la silla frente a mi escritorio y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Mi actitud no había cambiado cuando deposite mi culo en una silla lo más lejos del pastel de carne como factiblemente podía conseguir.

—La cena se ve deliciosa, nena. — felicitó Jim, apenas conteniendo su emoción mientras cortaba el dichoso pastel de carne que había cubierto con abundante salsa de tomate.

— ¿Quieres que también te corte una rebanada Kat?—preguntó Mamá cuando me vio sentada simplemente ahí.

—Uh...— Afortunadamente, mi respuesta fue interrumpida por el familiar sonido de un mensaje recibido.

_Por fin. _

Rápidamente baje la mirada a mi teléfono, no me importaba lo grosera que estaba siendo. Además, nadie pareció darse cuenta de todos modos, aun cuando mis labios se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa. El mensaje de Annie me dejo saber que sus planes habían cambiado en el último minuto, y ahora estaba de camino a la ciudad para cenar y ver una película con su novio Finnick.

—No tengo mucha hambre, mamá. ¿Crees que podrías guardarme un plato así puedo tenerlo más tarde?— Le pregunté rápidamente, sin querer perder el poco y precioso tiempo que tenía.

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Vas a salir esta noche?—preguntó curiosamente antes de lanzar una disimulada mirada a Jim.

—Sí, probablemente estaré fuera por un par de horas. — le dije rápidamente cuando me deslicé de mi silla—. Me quedare donde Annie durante un rato.

Una vez que llegue arriba, pasé varios minutos preparándome, asegurándome de que mi cabello estuviera brillante y mi aliento fresco. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, ya que sería la última oportunidad que tendría en por lo menos una semana.

Justo cuando me estaba preparando para bajar las escaleras, otro texto de Annie llego a mi teléfono.

**¡Voy a pasar la noche en la ciudad con Finnick! ¿Puedes cubrirme? Le estoy diciendo a papá que me voy quedar en **_**tu lugar esta noche. **_

No podía creer mi suerte. Sin dudarlo, empaqué un bolso de viaje, tirando de mi cepillo de dientes, un pequeño camisón de seda y una muda de ropa.

Cuando volví a la cocina, mama y Jim hablaban en voz baja mientras lavaban la loza después de la cena—. Voy a pasar la noche en la casa de Annie esta noche. ¿Está bien?—Pregunté, sorprendiéndolos de su tranquila conversación. A juzgar por las extrañas miradas que intercambiaron entre los dos, probablemente estaban deseosos de sacarme de la casa para poder follar o hacer algo igualmente asqueroso. Mi teoría fue confirmada cuando las cejas de Jim se levantaron sugestivamente mientras con sus ojos miraba a mi mama como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne.

_Esa es mi señal para irme_.

—Claro, cariño. Diviértanse chicas y no mantengan al Sr. Mellark despierto toda la noche. Trabaja los fines de semana, ya sabes. — Poco sabia mi madre que mantener al Sr. Mellark despierto toda la noche era _precisamente _lo que pretendía hacer.

En pocos minutos, estaba dirigiéndome al familiar camino de entrada de Annie. Había estado viniendo aquí hace años, desde que las dos estábamos en coletas y monos, tratando de escapar de los repulsivos chicos siempre intentando besarnos y contagiarnos sus piojos. Existía una gran diferencia entre esta ocasión y todas las otras, esta vez, no iba a visitar a Annie. Por esa razón, sabía que tendría que ser muy cuidadosa. No podría aparcar en la entrada de los Mellark, no cuando había la más mínima posibilidad de que Annie pudiera volver a casa temprano. Ella podría aparecer en cualquier momento debido a un cambio de planes o cualquier otro imprevisto.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que me había acostado con el padre de mi mejor amiga, la noche que el Sr. Mellark y yo nos entregamos a nuestros deseos prohibidos. Esa fue la noche que Peeta me tomó en sus brazos y me reclamó, haciéndome el amor por primera vez. Hasta ese momento, me había resignado a creer que acabaría perdiendo mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de un coche, o en la cama de un adolescente rodeada de ropa sucia y carteles de mujeres con poca ropa de las páginas centrales de Maxim o Playboy. La realidad de perder mi virginidad de alguna manera había logrado superar cada fantasía erótica que mi mente alguna vez había conjurado, y todo fue por Peeta Mellark. Él tenía esta extraordinaria capacidad de trabajar mi cuerpo en un frenesí de desenfrenada lujuria adolescente.

Mis muslos se apretaron involuntariamente en respuesta a la memoria de él moviéndose dentro de mí. Haciéndome el amor. Él era el maestro perfecto, tomándose su tiempo mostrándome como le gustaba ser tocado, guiando mis manos y boca por su cuerpo con comandos suaves y gemidos de aliento. Nunca me había sentido más sexy de lo que me sentí cuando él se movió sobre mí, dejándome desesperada y necesitada, mostrándome todas las formas en que podría manipular mi cuerpo y dándome más placer del que nunca había imaginado posible.

La experiencia fue casi demasiado perfecta para ser real.

En pocos minutos, estaba entrando en el estacionamiento al lado del parque del barrio donde Annie y yo solíamos jugar cuando éramos más jóvenes. Estaba a una cuadra de su casa, lo suficiente lejos como para que no pareciera sospechoso si alguien me veía. Tenía que asegurarme de que nadie me descubriera cortando a través de una docena de patios para llegar a mi destino.

Tan emocionada como estaba, una oleada de culpa me envolvió. Odiaba tener que ocultar lo que Peeta y yo teníamos, pero en este momento, no existían demasiadas opciones a mi disposición, al menos ninguna era tan atractiva como la que había elegido — _un secreto, una aventura prohibida._

Las cosas entre el padre de Annie y yo seguían siendo tan frescas y tan nuevas que sencillamente no estábamos listos para decirle todavía, o nunca. Por supuesto, el señor Mellark y yo sentíamos la carga de nuestro secreto compartido. Annie era mi mejor amiga, pero también era su hija, y ninguno de nosotros creía de verdad que ella entendería nuestra relación o nuestras razones para desearnos de la manera en que lo hacíamos.

Lo más probable es que Annie se sintiera traicionada y herida, y sinceramente eso era lo último que alguno de nosotros quería. Sin embargo, no parecíamos encontrar la fuerza para detenernos. Se sentía demasiado bien como para dejarlo, demasiado perfecto para terminar todo ahora que nuestra relación era tan nueva, tan inexplorada. Simplemente no podía, no cuando sólo habíamos comenzado.

Justo cuando estaba cerrando el coche, sonó mi teléfono en el bolsillo, con un tono reservado específicamente para una persona, el Sr. Mellark. Así, mi culpa se evaporo y fue reemplazada con júbilo y algo más oscuro y más seductor.

_Deseo. _

—Hola. — respondí tímidamente, no acostumbrada todavía al hecho de que este hombre maduro y devastadoramente hermoso me deseaba.

—Hola, dulce Katniss. ¿Todavía vienes a verme esta noche?—preguntó, sonando un poco sin aliento.

—Estoy en camino ahora.

—Carajo, gracias. — gimió él, y el tono ronco de su voz de terciopelo envió una sacudida de lujuria directamente a mi centro—. Echo de menos ese pequeño y sexy cuerpo. No puedes imaginar cuántas veces me he tocado pensando en ti esta semana.

—Oh Dios. Yo también lo hice. Es decir, me toqué pensando en ti. —susurré, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada por mi admisión.

—Cristo, necesitas que tu culito caliente esté aquí ahora. — exigió ásperamente—. Ven a mi habitación. Acabo de terminar de hacer ejercicio, así que voy a estar en la ducha.

—En camino.

Una vez desconectada la llamada me moví tan rápido como mis pies podían llevarme, hasta que finalmente llegue al patio trasero de los Mellark. Tan rápido como pude, me deslicé por la puerta abierta, tratando de llegar al interior antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente no funcionaría si algún vecino entrometido llamaba a la policía.

Desde el patio, pude ver a través de las puertas corredizas de vidrio la oscura cocina, pero cuando intenté abrir los pestillos, ambos estaban bloqueados. Había otro par de puertas dobles de vidrio en la parte trasera de la casa aunque estas abrían directamente a la habitación de Peeta. Mi piel se estremeció de emoción cuando me di cuenta que las había dejado abiertas para mí.

En el momento en que mi mirada cayó sobre su cama King-size, recuerdos inundaron mi cerebro — los pensamientos de él avanzando poco a poco en su camino hacia abajo, besándome, trabajando su camino hacia mi sensible clítoris, sus dedos resbalando dentro, estirándome mientras me preparaba para tomar su gruesa polla. Mareada con lujuria, mis dedos rozaron las suaves sábanas, recordando cómo las agarre con mis manos cuando el Sr. Mellark tomó el control, conduciéndose dentro de mí, clavándome en el colchón mientras reclamaba mi virginidad y me hacía venir con más fuerza que nunca antes —empujándome al borde del abismo e incluso más allá de mis deseos más salvajes.

Inevitablemente, yo quería más. Necesitaba más.

Después de una segunda reunión clandestina el fin de semana de mi pijamada, sólo habíamos podido reunirnos una vez y eso fue hace días. Una vez nunca sería suficiente. El Sr. Mellark había logrado despertar en mí un deseo tan fuerte que era prácticamente insaciable. No podía pensar en nada más que él.

Tan impaciente como estaba de estar envuelta en los brazos de ese hombre otra vez, salí de mis pensamientos distractores antes de lanzar rápidamente mi maleta en la cama, quitando mis zapatos, pantalones cortos y sujetador hasta que estaba en nada más que una fina camiseta azul y bragas.

Mis manos se sacudieron un poco cuando me acerqué a la puerta del baño. Podía oír la ducha corriendo y una imagen de un muy mojado, muy desnudo señor Mellark apareció en mi cabeza. No podía entrar allí lo suficientemente rápido.

—Estoy aquí...— empecé a decir, pero cuando mi mirada aterrizó en la ducha de cristal en la esquina, me quedé estupefacta por la vista delante de mí. La mano del señor Mellark estaba apoyada en la pared de azulejos, sus dedos extendidos sobre sí mismo mientras se balanceaba, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras empuñaba su polla, bombeando furiosamente. _¡Maldita sea! _Mi boca se secó con el pensamiento de acariciarlo, de correr mis manos arriba y abajo por su piel suave como la seda.

En un osado movimiento que nunca habría intentado antes de mis experiencias con el Sr. Mellark, apreté mi cuerpo contra el vidrio, rastreando los riachuelos de agua que caían desde el interior con un solo dedo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él me observara ahí parada, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se ampliaron.

_Ahora tengo su atención_.

Su mirada era hambrienta mientras sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo, tomando la vista de mi forma apenas vestida mientras él se acariciaba a sí mismo. El dolor entre mis muslos se estaba volviendo intenso, y no estaba segura de cuántas provocaciones más podía manejar.

—Quítate la ropa. — exigió cuando su mirada rastrillo sobre mí, hasta que yo estaba un poco más desenfrenada, temblando de lujuria y nervios. Lentamente, me quite mi top y bragas, manteniendo los ojos sobre el Sr. Mellark. Al verme completamente desnuda, comenzó a acariciar su polla más duro y rápido, su agarre más apretado en su puño. Parecía que podría venirse en cualquier momento.

Tan sexy como era para ver, no aguantaba más. Lo necesitaba, _ahora. _

Él debió de pensar lo mismo, porque abrió la puerta de la ducha y el vapor comenzó a verterse, llenando la sala con una nube caliente de su delicioso aroma. Sin dudarlo, entré, gimiendo cuando me envolvió firmemente en sus brazos, atrapando su dura erección como una roca entre nosotros.

Los labios del Sr. Mellark encontraron los míos rápida y posesivamente. Su caliente lengua pronto siguió, empujándose en mi ansiosa boca. Al mismo tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a bajar seductoramente por mi espalda antes de deslizarse a mis caderas y luego a los sensibles pliegues entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia el suyo cuando él me encontró resbaladiza y desesperada, una combinación peligrosa que yo sabía él no podía resistir.

—Joder, necesito probarte. — jadeó él, alejándose del profundo y penetrante beso. Sin más explicaciones, me empujo contra la pared de azulejos antes de caer de rodillas delante de mí y levantar mi pierna sobre su hombro. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mí, empujando y burlándose, atrayendo hasta la última gota de placer que podía conseguir de mi dispuesto cuerpo. Las sensaciones que él despertó fueron tan abrumadoras que mi respiración empezó a llegar en jadeos desiguales, mi pulso acelerándose en respuesta a la sensación de tener su boca sobre mi sensible clítoris.

—Por favor, no pare, Sr. Mellark. — gemí en voz alta. Fue entonces que sentí una familiar chispa de calor comenzar a estallar dentro de mi vientre; iba a hacerme venir tan duro. Con mi declaración, sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mí, curvándose en el ángulo correcto para enviarme sobre el borde, causando que jadeara y me sacudiera contra las resbaladizas baldosas de la pared mientras gritaba su nombre.

—Eso es, esa es mi buena chica. — Me reconforto Peeta, frotándome hasta que estaba demasiado sensible y mis caderas corcovearon en respuesta—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí. — suspiré, temblando cuando abrió la puerta de la ducha, liberando el calor atrapado.

—Vamos a llevarte a la cama, Katniss. — respondió con una sonrisa antes de atraparme en sus musculosos brazos y depositarme en la fría encimera de mármol, agarrando unas toallas y una gruesa bata de felpa. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que su polla seguía sobresaliendo delante de él, gruesa y tiesa, dura como una roca. Tenía que ser doloroso, especialmente cuando parecía que había estado a punto de venirse hace varios minutos antes de que se pusiera sobre sus rodillas y se diera un festín con mi vagina como si fuera su última comida.

Sus suaves palmas se deslizaron por mis piernas antes de urgirme a separarlas así podría interponerse entre ellas, secando el exceso de agua de mi piel con una suave toalla.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?— preguntó, su cálido aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello. La forma en que sus labios se apretaron firmemente contra mi garganta me distrajo temporalmente, y tarde un momento antes de que su pregunta finalmente se registrara—. Toda la noche. Estoy completamente a su disposición, señor Mellark.

Esperaba escuchar un sexy gruñido de agradecimiento en respuesta a mi noticia, pero en cambio, todo lo que oí fue silencio.

— ¿Sr. Mellark?

—Recibí un texto de Annie antes. Ella dijo que iba a pasar la noche en tu casa después de la cita. — Parecía sospechoso y confundido.

_Oh no..._


	2. Chapter 2

Durante la última hora, mi cerebro había estado tan concentrado en tener mi camino con el Sr. Mellark que no había pensado bien las cosas. ¿Qué pensaría Peeta de su hija utilizándome como coartada para poder estar fuera toda la noche con su novio?

—Um, no te enojes, ¿de acuerdo?— Ante mi súplica, se alejó, dejándome fría ante la pérdida de calor de su cuerpo. Aunque él hizo señas para que continuara, en realidad nunca accedió a mantener la calma—. Ella más o menos me envió un mensaje temprano diciéndome que la cubriera para poder pasar la noche con Finnick.

Dios... Me sentía como una amiga de mierda por romper la confianza de Annie. Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que esta pequeña traición era una infracción menor comparada con el hecho de que en secreto estaba follando a su padre, un hombre de casi el doble de mi edad.

—Esa pequeña mierda. —murmuro, refiriéndose a Finnick. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. A Peeta nunca le había agradado el novio de su hija, al menos no desde que lo atrapo con la mano en los pantalones de Annie las últimas vacaciones de acción de gracias—. Están... han estado...oh diablos…por supuesto que ellos han estado jodidamente…

La cara de Peeta estaba enrojeciendo, y noté que estaba a punto de perderlo. Este era nuestro tiempo juntos, y no había nada que él podía hacer por su hija en este momento excepto estar preocupado y enojado. Antes de pensar mejor en mis acciones, me deslicé rápidamente por el mostrador del cuarto de baño, cayendo de rodillas frente a él.

Necesitaba una distracción.

Mis ojos estaban al nivel de su hermosa polla —el lugar perfecto para estar— arrodillada ante él, ofreciendo mi cuerpo para mostrarle cuánto lo deseaba. En cuestión de segundos, él estaba empujando en mi boca abierta, con golpes rápidos pero profundos, incitándose a sí mismo mientras yo tarareaba alrededor de su grueso eje. Su piel era cálida y suave, limpia por el jabón con una pizca de su almizclado olor. Me encantaba su sabor, la sensación de su pene perfecto deslizándose sobre mi lengua, empujando más y más hasta que la punta comenzó a pinchar la parte trasera de mi garganta.

Con cada estocada lo lamí, sacudiendo mi lengua contra su sensible cabeza, haciendo que gimiera y gruñera, empujando más profundo en mi acogedora boca.

—Joder, Katniss. — Las palabras del Sr. Mellark escaparon de sus labios en un jadeo de placer, y no pude evitar levantar la mirada para observarlo. Tal vez debería sentirme culpable por distraerlo de sus preocupaciones acerca de su hija, pero era demasiado egoísta para eso. Lo necesitaba demasiado como para detenerme —sabiendo que no había nada que él pudiese hacer respecto a las mentiras de su hija— al menos no sin exponer nuestra aventura secreta.

Cuando él tenso los muslos y empujo erráticamente en mi boca, mis pensamientos sobre mi amiga se desvanecieron.

Todo lo que podía pensar y sentir era a Peeta y lo que estaba haciendo con mi cuerpo, utilizándome para su placer.

—Te ves tan bonita con mi polla en tu boca, pequeña niña. Tan jodidamente hermosa.

_Oh Dios... _

Me encantaba tener este poder —la habilidad de hacerle desentrañar las costuras— de decir las cosas más sucias hasta que todo lo que oía eran sus animales gruñidos y rugidos. La sensación era embriagadora y devoradora. Sólo que yo parecía no tener suficiente.

—¿Te gusta esto?—preguntó Peeta, su tono bajo y peligroso mientras corría sus dedos por mi cabello. Traté de tomarlo más profundo en mi garganta en un esfuerzo por mostrarle cuánto deseaba que él llegara en mi boca. Levante la mirada para observarlo por debajo de mis pestañas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La polla del Sr. Mellark tembló, y me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de llegar. Queriendo ayudarlo, ahueque sus pelotas suavemente en mi mano, usando mis dedos para frotarlo por detrás de su saco. Quería repetir su anterior pregunta ― ¿Te gusta eso?‖ pero mi boca estaba un poco demasiado llena para eso.

—Joder. —gruñó—. Voy a venirme, Katniss. —Sus manos se tensaron en mi cabello, y podía sentir su piel endureciéndose en mis manos. Su polla parecía ponerse más gruesa en mi boca antes de que empezara a pulsar y a brotar chorros calientes de esperma contra la parte posterior de mi lengua.

Joder.

Me ahogué y atraganté un poco antes de conseguir tragar la sustancia espesa y salada, pero el Sr. Mellark era paciente y amoroso, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo mientras limpiaba el exceso de humedad en mis ojos y mejillas—. ¿Estás bien, dulce niña?

—Eso fue increíble. —admití.

Se echó a reír de mi entusiasmo mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie para poder besarme profundamente en los labios.

—Realmente lo fue.

El Sr. Mellark no perdió el tiempo en llevarme a la cama, me levanto sobre su hombro— estilo cavernícola — así podía tirarme sin contemplaciones sobre su gran y mullido colchón. Solté unas risitas y me retorcí en las sabanas hasta que él se subió en la cama, moviéndose para cubrirme con toda la longitud de su cuerpo. Mi risa llegó a un abrupto fin cuando empezó a colocar besos con la boca abierta contra mis pezones, lamiendo y chupando los tiernos picos

—Por favor, señor Mellark. Por favor, tóqueme. —me queje. Si no hubiese estado vencida por la lujuria, probablemente me habría encogido ante la necesidad de mi súplica.

— ¿Quieres que te toque aquí?— Su voz tenía un dejo de diversión mientras movía sus nudillos contra la parte superior de mi montículo—. ¿O aquí?— preguntó antes de correr un solo dedo por la cara interna de mi muslo. Suspiré mientras él continuaba frotando la suave piel, viajando cada vez más cerca de donde yo necesitaba su toque.

—Más abajo. — jadeé, sin saber cuántas provocaciones podría tomar antes de que me perdiera completamente—. Por favor,... mi clítoris.

Bajo la mirada hacia mí, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa diabólica. No podía apartar los ojos mientras su pulgar comenzó a frotar círculos lentos y estrechos exactamente donde yo quería. El nivel de pura felicidad que se produjo en respuesta a las eróticas caricias me hizo arquear las caderas de la cama.

—Me dan ganas de follarte tan duro cuando me miras así, con la frente muy arrugada en concentración y tus sensuales labios un poco separados en un silencioso grito de asombro. Eres tan jodidamente sexy. —admitió, su voz llena de oscura ternura.

El Sr. Mellark presiono más duro y más rápido, sus ojos ardiendo en los míos mientras me llevaba al abismo.

Él me estaba empujando al borde hasta que de repente, sus dedos se habían ido. Estaba a punto de gritar de frustración, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar un solo aliento de protesta, su boca estaba allí por segunda vez esta noche, su lengua girando y sacudiéndose contra mi clítoris.

Joder.

No podía aguantar más.

—Creo que me voy a venir. — Yo no quería que se detuviera de nuevo y probablemente no podía soportarlo si lo hacía.

Mis muslos estaban temblando, con un puño apretando las sabanas, mientras que el otro estaba enterrado en el suave cabello de Peeta. Quería sostenerlo contra mí así él no podía alejarse.

Por favor, no te detengas.

—Déjalo ir. — urgió, sus palabras un poco amortiguadas cuando hablo contra mi piel caliente, empujándome sobre el borde hasta que me estaba ahogando en el placer, casi sin poder respirar. Él continuó frotando lentamente hasta que mi cuerpo cedió, y me hundí en el colchón con un suspiro satisfecho. Por lo que pareció varios minutos, me quedé allí mirando la parte trasera de mis párpados mientras Peeta tiraba de mi cuerpo al ras con el suyo, envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. No podía creer que había tenido tanta suerte de encontrar a un hombre como él, tan sexy y ansioso por complacer. Para mí, era perfecto, y el pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta que no podía esperar para tenerlo en mi interior otra vez.

Sintiéndome un poco tímida sobre mis impulsos, moví sutilmente mi cuerpo contra el suyo, deslizando mis piernas sobre las suyas y acercándome hasta que yo sabía que él podía sentir el calor que irradiaba entre mis muslos. Lo necesitaba tanto que ese pensamiento me llevó a gemir en silencio contra su pecho, atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca del mío.

— ¿Quieres que folle tu pequeño y dulce coñito, no es cierto, Katniss?— susurró el Sr. Mellark, sus labios cepillando la delicada piel de mi cuello. Una ola de emoción me envolvió cuando me di cuenta que podía sentir su polla empezar a endurecerse de nuevo ya que yacía pesadamente en mi muslo. Por supuesto que lo quería, pero no estaba segura de sí su pregunta era retórica o no, así que respondí con un gemido y un pequeño empuje de mis caderas mientras mi cuerpo buscaba la penetración.

—Cuéntame…dilo. — exigió, sus manos por todas partes, frotando y tirando cuando deslizó su polla entre mis muslos. La humedad ya estaba reunida alrededor de mi abertura y empezaba a cubrir mis hinchados labios vaginales. No podía creer lo mojada que estaba o lo mucho que mi cuerpo estaba deseando el suyo. El sexo era tan nuevo para mí, pero ya era como una adicción—una que sólo el Sr. Mellark y su hermosa polla podían saciar.

—Por favor. —le rogué—. Folla mi dulce coñito duro, Sr. Mellark— Abrí mis piernas, una plegaria silenciosa para que empujara en mí antes de que me volviera loca. Se movió de posición, pero, para mi frustración, no empujó su polla dentro. Busqué entre nosotros con los ojos fijos en su grueso eje, donde las venas pulsaban y la cabeza brillaba, mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo más o menos a unos centímetros de distancia de donde yo tan desesperadamente lo necesitaba. Antes de que pudiera gritar en señal de protesta, frotó su polla entre los labios de mi empapada raja, gimiendo cuando se deslizó a través de mis pliegues sin empujar en realidad en mi interior.

—Te sientes tan jodidamente perfecta.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer cuando su gruesa cabeza lánguidamente se froto contra mi dolorido clítoris mientras su boca se cerraba sobre la piel sensible debajo de mi oreja. Gemí cuando me di cuenta que chupaba tan fuerte que me estaba marcando. Fue una mezcla de placer y dolor, un equilibrio tan delicado que parecía que él había gastado años perfeccionando sus técnicas.

—Sr. Mellark.— jadeé, mi cuerpo arqueándose hacia él, rogándole que me llenara, que me hiciera suya.

Impulsado por la desesperación en mi voz, él coloco su polla en mi entrada y presiono, entrando con un empuje suave y duro. Se quedó quieto dentro de mí, necesitando un momento para recuperar el control.

—Cada vez. —gimió—. Dios mío... simplemente es mejor y mejor. — Él se acomodó antes de guiar su dura polla de nuevo otra vez, sus empujes ganando impulso—. Joder, nena. Abre tus piernas.

Gimoteé mi acuerdo, abriéndome para el señor Mellark. El resultado fue que él se deslizo más profundo en mi interior de lo que nunca creí posible.

—Jesucristo. Eso se siente tan jodidamente perfecto, dulce niña.

De repente, él estaba saliendo casi todo el camino fuera de mi cuerpo, dejándome vacía por un breve momento antes de que sus caderas se lanzaran hacia adelante, causando que la hinchada cabeza de su pene chocara contra mí tan duro que jadeé en estado de shock. Placer y dolor rodaron sobre mí en olas, una creciendo mientras la otra se desvanecía, llevándome más cerca al borde de la liberación. Él continuó su vigoroso ritmo, meciéndose con fuerza y rapidez, clavándome a la cama mientras yo gritaba en un balbuceo incoherente mezclado con súplicas rogándole que nunca se detuviera.

* * *

—No sé cuándo llegaré a verte otra vez. — dijo Peeta con pesar, envolviéndome con más fuerza en su abrazo.

—El viernes es la fiesta de graduación, y no puedo escaparme, ¿pero tal vez el sábado?

—En realidad, me voy del pueblo la mañana del jueves y no volveré hasta el lunes.

—Pensé que ya que tenías esa nueva promoción, no ibas a viajar tanto.— contesté, un poco enfadada. No quería parecer pegajosa, pero saber que no conseguiría verlo por un tiempo—y que los dos echaríamos de menos la intimidad que compartimos durante las últimas horas— era una píldora difícil de tragar.

—Ese era el plan, pero uno de mis clientes no quiere hacer negocios con quien asumió mi antiguo trabajo. La compañía no quiere perder el negocio, así que me pidieron que siguiera trabajando con ellos.

—Eso no es justo.

—Está bien. — dijo, haciendo parecer que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, en lugar de mí.

—Es sólo un viaje de dos horas dos fines de semana al año.

—Supongo que no está tan mal. — le contesté alentándolo, aunque sabía que mi comportamiento era cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Ahora basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué pasa con el baile? Si recuerdo correctamente, realmente no querías ir este año.

Casi había pasado una semana desde la última vez que habíamos discutido sobre la graduación. Aunque seguía sin querer ir, la razón del por qué había cambiado. Antes, simplemente no me interesaba todo el alboroto que atraía el evento. Ahora que estaba con alguien que me interesaba profundamente, no me imaginaba bailando cerca de alguien más que él. Me podía ver fácilmente con él moviéndonos juntos, susurrando palabras seductoras mientras nos sosteníamos mutuamente bajo las luces centelleantes.

Pero eso era sólo un sueño.

—No. Es decir, todavía no. Ir sola al baile hará que parezca rara y patética, así que probablemente debería quedarme en casa.

—Nunca podrás ser rara o patética, Katniss— La expresión en la cara del Sr. Mellark de repente fue de desaprobación, haciéndolo parecer un poco más paternal que de costumbre—. Si te sientes así, ¿tal vez deberías ir con alguien?— Podría haberme sentido alterada por su comentario si él no hubiese parecido tan reacio. Los evidentes celos en su tono eran un cambio enorme.

—La única persona con la que consideraría ir no va a asistir. — contesté sugestivamente, frotando mi nariz contra su pecho.

— ¿Y quién es ese?— Sus palabras salieron como un gruñido juguetón antes de fijarme en el colchón con su musculoso cuerpo.

—Hmmm... Bueno no es uno de esos chicos tontos que van a mi escuela. Es un hombre.

—Un hombre. — Él fingió sorprenderse.

—Mmm, un hombre muy hermoso y maduro que me hace llegar muy duro...

—Suena caliente. — gimió él, cepillado sus labios contra mi cuello.

_¿Vamos para la segunda ronda? _

_Probablemente no. Él es un hombre muy viril para tener cuarenta años, pero no es una máquina. _

El Sr. Mellark todavía parecía estar interesado en hacerlo. Ambos lo estábamos, por lo menos hasta que el sonido de la puerta del garaje hizo eco a través de la pared, haciendo que nos congeláramos en el lugar.

_Annie._


End file.
